The present disclosure generally relates to the storage of data on a network.
It is often a challenge to provide access to data while a user is away from their primary work location. One common approach for providing data access is to equip users with portable computer systems, such as laptop or handheld computers, which allow users to transport data and applications to locations where access to the data is desired. Unfortunately, the drawbacks of this approach are myriad, including the expense associated with outfitting and maintaining portable computer systems, the inherent size and power limitations of mobile components, and exposure to risks associated with system theft, loss or breakage. Furthermore, portable computer systems and accessories are inconvenient to carry and are frequently incompatible with other computer systems at remote locations. Accordingly, the disadvantages of this approach typically outweigh any such benefit.
Another approach to providing access to data while a user is away from their primary work location is to carry the data on a portable memory medium, such as a flash drive, and to utilize remote computer systems to access the data. This approach is also fraught with many other problems, including the fact that portable memory media have limited storage capacity, and that remote computer systems often run incompatible or outdated operating systems or software applications, rendering access to the data stored on the portable memory medium difficult. Furthermore, since remote computer systems may be executing malware, a danger always exists that subsequent users might be able to access sensitive data via local cache or temporary files, or via files which are not permanently deleted or appropriately encrypted.